


What you really want

by KesanDown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Human Dean, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesanDown/pseuds/KesanDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>挣脱出恶魔陷阱的Dean找到了在卧室伤神的Sam，他们之间会发生什么呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you really want

　　“Sammy girl，你真正想要的究竟是什么呢？”Dean眨着黑色的眼睛望着他，嘴角讽笑着，“我知道你想要我，想要很久了。大概是从……嗯……那时候你有没有13岁？可是你从来都不敢告诉我。哈，胆小鬼Sammy，难道你不知道你哥哥对你又怎样的感情吗？你不知道你爱着的哥哥是用怎样的眼光看着你的吗？你不知道你哥哥在跟女人做过之后在浴室里想象着你手淫吗？你不知道你哥哥有多淫荡，有多不顾一切地渴望着你的小屁股，你的老二——”

　　“不准你这样说他！”Sam冲撞过去，将Dean死死压制在墙上，眼中闪烁着冰冷的光，“你什么都不在乎，你什么都不明白！你有什么资格评论他？我不能这么做，Dean会承受不了，这样发展的结果我们承受不了……我不能害了他——”

　　“那就冲我来吧Sammy？”Dean嘴角的笑容变得诱惑，他把一只腿挤进Sam双腿之间，“为什么不冲我来呢……你所有想对你哥哥做而不能做的那些事，完全可以对我做嘛……”他的双手温柔地环上Sam的腰，“就当是和一个替代品搞了一夜情？”他的手在Sam的脊柱上滑动着，挑动着Sam的情欲与怒火。

　　Sam低着头，沉默着，身体好像化作了石雕。就在Dean准备把他推开的时候，他听到了Sam不带感情的回答。

　　“As your wish.”Sam后撤一步，反手把Dean摔像床铺，然后用四肢控制住Dean。

　　Sam觉得就在Dean主动诱惑自己的这一刻开始，他的感情就被劈成了两半。一半叫嚣着毁灭这个诋毁他兄长的恶魔，让他的哥哥回来，哪怕从此他不会再次拥有这样一个触碰Dean的机会；另一半绝望地渴望着他哥哥的身体，他的压抑了太久的爱恋咆哮着要释放出来。除却感情，他残存的理智告诉他，那个恶魔说的其实都是实话，甚至那个恶魔并不是别人，他依然是Dean，只是这个Dean抛弃了一切人类拥有的良好道德，以自己的欲望为中心而生……

　　“我会把你干到爽得哭出来，”Sam感受到他哥哥的身体完全没有抗拒他的压迫，他巨大的身躯几乎完全笼罩着Dean，“你会迷恋上这个的，我发誓。”他的手温柔地抚摸着Dean的侧脸，眼睛里却没有任何爱怜的情绪，只有无尽的黑暗的欲望填充着他那双本该闪烁着美好光芒的双眸。

　　“Then try me.”Dean用金绿的眼瞳盯着因他陷入深渊的弟弟，嘴边的弧度轻佻而邪恶，“Fuck me，Sammy.”

　　Dean的话语像是开启Sam的某个开关，他狠狠地咬上Dean的唇，双手撕扯开Dean的上衣。Dean配合着Sam，双唇与Sam的陷入火热的攻防战，他顺着Sam的力道，将双手从袖子中解放出来，在如法炮制了Sam的衣服之后热情地搂住Sam的脖颈与后背，他抚摸Sam的手法很像是他们幼年时他将Sam抱进怀里安慰时的样子，但这次的触摸比起从前多了的是最直接的色情，某些决不能说出口的禁忌的欲望，还有某些Sam从未清楚的，现在也不会清楚的他内心深处的情感。Sam渐渐地之前急躁的状态中跳了出来，他的左手在Dean的上半身若即若离的抚摸着，挑动着Dean的欲火，右手隔着Dean的牛仔裤毫无预兆地握住了他哥哥半勃的阴茎。Dean的老二在被Sam握住的一瞬间狠狠地抽动了一下，而Dean的嘴因为这个意外而放松了一瞬间，他的声带不自主地震动着，泄露出一声低沉暗哑的呻吟，身体为这突然的快感完全放松着。Sam抓准了这个空当，他的舌头猛地冲进Dean不设防的牙关，开始扫荡哥哥沦陷了的口腔；他的左手从一点一点的挑逗变成覆盖住Dean左边的胸肌，食指和中指的缝隙夹住Dean的乳头，整只手有规律地揉捏着Dean的左乳；他的右手手指解开了Dean的皮带与裤子拉链，掌根摩擦着他兄长被包裹在贴身布料下的勃起的柱身，掌心感触着他已经开始湿润的龟头。而Sam自己的牛仔裤正因为他同样勃起的阴茎而被撑地紧绷。

　　“Sammy……”Dean在Sam向下啃咬着自己颈项的时候叹息着，左手向下帮Sam的阴茎挣脱束缚，手心的触感让他吃吃地笑出来，“真的是很符合你体型的尺寸啊Sammy，你这些年是吃了什么好东西，嗯？”他尾音上扬成挑逗的声线，手指一一点过Sam下身的柱体，“或者说，是为了压倒我你才长成这样的吗……”

　　Sam没有回话，只是向下滑去，一口啃上他兄长的乳头，掐断了Dean可能继续的谈话。他舔咬着，用力吮吸着，某个瞬间甚至让Dean有了自己的乳头会被Sam吸出乳汁的错觉。Sam终于扒光了他们两个，他们互相接触的皮肤之间终于毫无阻隔。Sam继续向下，他的脸停留在Dean的阴茎前，然后他停止了一切动作，发声问道：

　　“假如我现在让你射的话，一会儿我操你的时候你能为我再射一次吗？”

　　Sam灼热的气息与情色的话语一起喷洒在Dean已经完全勃起的阴茎上，造成的后果只能是将Dean逼向了高潮的边缘。

　　“Sammy，just do what you want.”他急切地纵容道。

　　Sam将哥哥尺寸不小的阴茎含入嘴里，他是第一次做这个但这并不妨碍他对为他兄弟口交的热诚。Sam温柔地环绕着Dean的阴茎，然后尝试将嘴里的柱体吞咽进食道，这个过程中产生的反呕感完全没能压过他被他哥哥对这个的热情回应所激起的自豪感与征服感。而Dean几乎是在Sam含住他的那一瞬间就完全融化在Sam温暖湿润完美的嘴中，当他感觉到他的弟弟试图将他的阴茎吞入到喉咙时，他差点没能克制住自己就这么操坏弟弟喉咙的欲望，他用对于一个恶魔来说简直是不可思议的自制力，只是轻轻的晃动着腰，缓缓戳刺着Sam的喉咙。

　　Sam的学习能力很强，这一点绝对毋庸置疑，他很快就找到了让哥哥发出低吼而不会让自己负担过重的完美角度。他将哥哥的双腿分得更开，然后让Dean的右腿微微抬起。他的左手协助嘴套弄着无法含入嘴里的部分，而右手则开始轻柔地按摩起Dean的入口。

　　Dean沉醉在弟弟带给他的快感中，他的嘴里发出无意义的呻吟，混乱的脏话，与Sam的爱称。他在一波一波令人恍惚的快感中高潮了，半张着嘴，瞳孔扩散，这事实上是他这么多年以来第一次真正意义上的高潮。Sam吮吸着，帮他吞咽下一部分精液，他来不及吞咽的一部分从Sam的嘴边渗出来。最后Sam含住一部分精液从Dean的阴茎上退下来，然后将哥哥高潮过后柔软的身体翻转过去，开始开拓哥哥的后穴。

　　Sam掰开Dean手感极佳的臀瓣，亲吻上因主人的高潮暂时完全放松的后穴，然后把嘴里的精液推入它主人的体内。Sam用舌头挑逗那入口一会儿，直到Dean的身体缓过来而入口处的肌肉随之紧张起来，Sam才用手指替换了他邪恶的舌头，爱抚着入侵他的兄长。Dean从高潮中缓过神的时候就感觉到自己的后穴已经被注入了某种温热的液体，而Sam的手指正试探着打开它。Dean热切地调整自己的肌肉，让自己为这个放松下来，而这个举动令他得到的好处就是Sam的手指终于突破了只插入一个指节的程度，向他身体内部进发，并且成功找到了自己的前列腺。

　　Sam在他的食指指尖触摸到那个让Dean身体弹动了一下的点时，故意在那里颤抖起他的食指，然后满意地看见背对着他的哥哥以同样的频率颤抖着发出一段淫荡的呻吟，他哥哥的入口也因为这个热情地吮吸起他的手指。很快地，Sam在Dean的身体已经完全适应插入体内的三根手指的时候，撤出了自己的手指，将哥哥完全听从摆布的身体拖起来趴跪着，将自己的阴茎缓慢而坚定地送进Dean的体内。

　“该死的棒Sammy……HAhhhhhh……”Dean在Sam插入的一瞬间迷醉地呻吟着，他的腰向后挺动着，让自己的屁股与那根入侵他的阴茎彻底地结合起来，被巨大阴茎插入的痛感，被撑满的诡异快感与终于与填补了心中渴望的空洞的满足感结合在一起，终于让他自变成恶魔以来无法满足的空虚感从灵魂中慢慢淡去。他的Sam和他终于结合了，他的Sam终于完全属于他。Sam从婴儿时期起就是专属于他的，他绝不会把Sam让给任何一个生物，非生物，或者什么别的事物。他离开Sam的这段时间妄想他的Sam对变成恶魔的他失望而放弃他，妄想把Sam从心中抹去，可得到的只是双方完全扭曲了的性格走向以及灵魂深处愈加扩大的空洞。结果到了最终他得到的结论果然只剩一个：他的Sammy啊，永远不会让他真正失望。

　　“你在想什么，Dean？”Sam突然下了他的动作，引来Dean不满的扭动。

　　“What's the matter Sam？”Dean扭头看向Sam，饱含欲望的暗绿的双眼直勾勾地望着他的弟弟，同时他的腰部柔软地耸动着。而这一切却只是让Sam得双手牢牢地掐住了Dean的腰，限制着他的行动，甚至Sam把自己的阴茎从哥哥的后穴中全部抽了出来。

　　Sam在Dean不满地想要挣脱控制的时候一手握住Dean的阴茎刺激着令他瞬间失去力量，另一只手掰过Dean的腿让他转为面向自己。Dean从善如流地将双腿盘上Sam的腰，双手爬上Sam的脊背，而Sam的阴茎在同时再一次插入了Dean饥渴的洞穴。

　　“看着我Dean，”Sam眼中闪烁着什么令人窒息的东西，而他的腰已经快速地动了起来，“你只能想着我Dean，在我操你的时候你脑中唯一能剩余的事情就是我在操你，你唯一能思考的事情就是怎么让我更好地操你，告诉我你会做到。”

　　Dean无法从Sam闪耀着黑暗的双眼上移开视线，他的身体已经完全为他的弟弟打开，他的每一条神经都因为生理上的快感与精神上的愉悦而舒展着，而事实上他的大脑也不愿意思考任何事情了，“Yeah Sammy，ahhh……always，haaaahhhh for you emmmmm……”他哑着嗓子回应着，几乎说不出一句完整的话。

　　“Good……emmm，you are fantastic，Dean……”Sam俯身抱住哥哥因为自己的操干晃动的身体，让他们的唇舌再次交汇在一处。他们几乎是用将对方吞噬的力气拥抱着，亲吻着，撕咬着彼此，血腥味在他们的口中蔓延着，交融着，然后随着他们发出的囫囵的呻吟与不可闻的爱语渗入同源的血脉中。

　　他们的默契让他们这场迟到了十几年的结合仪式以完美的步调向下进行着。他们在彼此身上刻印下爱的烙痕，他们用爱抚去了解彼此身上每一寸身躯。他们出自同源的血液翻滚着，像是想要冲出他们的身体糅合起来然后再分流回两人身体的血管中，血缘是他们之间一切感情的源头，也是对他们感情最大的诅咒，而这一切在他们终于彼此拥有的现在都显得无关紧要，对他们来说，这一刻，意味着他们之间永恒的爱终于没有任何掩饰地暴露在双方视线下，这一刻，他们完全的属于彼此。

　　在他们一系列的互相刻印之后，Sam开始在他兄长体内进行高潮前的冲刺，而明显的Dean因为这样高频率的快感而陷入某种失神的状态了。Sam稍稍抬起身，看着眼前因为他而陷入情欲漩涡的哥哥，终于在内心满足感的驱使下射在Dean的身体里。而Dean也因为Sam高潮时射进自己里面的爱液与一小段痉挛的冲突下再次冲上了高潮的悬崖，然后他在Sam的手握上他阴茎的一瞬间从悬崖上一跃而下。

TBC

(修改ing……)


End file.
